Dream On
by IsabellaC1726
Summary: What if Jacob hadn’t heard Bella scream?What if Edward had been successful when tracking Victoria?What will happen when Bella and Edward reunite more than a century after he left her?Set after Bella's cliff diving. Rated T for safety. Better than it sound
1. Heather and Cole

**Dream On**

**Chapter 1**

**Heather and Cole**

**Summary:**

**What if Jacob hadn't heard Bella scream? What if Edward had been successful when tracking Victoria? What will happen when Bella and Edward reunite more than a century after he left her?**

**Flashbacks=**_**italics**_

_Edward __ held me, rubbing my arm soothingly, whispering things I no longer remembered in my ear. He leaned down to quickly place his lips against mine._

That was it! That was all I could take! I sank to the floor, tearless sobs erupting from deep within me.

"Bella? Bella! What's wrong?" Cole bursted into my room, having heard my chokes and gasps.

Cole was slightly shorter than I, with shaggy blonde hair. He, of course had bright golden eyes, I had told him about Edward and the rest of the Cullen family and their "vegetarianism" in my earlier years.

I was part of Coles three person coven. Cole, Heather and I were close, very close. We told each other everything and anything, which explained Cole's next words,

"Bella, is it Edward? Were you remembering him?" he crouched down to my level, draping his arm over my shoulders.

"Cole. I'm. Fine" I gasped between sobs. I couldn't speak properly. Even as a vampire, with my human memories fading swiftly, I would never forget Edward Cullen, the love of my existence.

"Cole? You there?" Heather called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," he answered. "You can come in." Cole and Heather were mates. They had been since way before I was even born. Sometimes it sickened me to be around them. I couldn't stand seeing what could have been. If I hadn't cut my stupid finger, that is.

Heather crept into the room slowly, being careful to not set me off again, I guessed.

"I'm fine, Heather." I assured her, clearing my voice up a little bit. "Listen, I know I've been hard to live with. Maybe it's because of this place. I don't know." We were currently settled in Forks, Washington. Every place I went reminded me of him. Heather was the one who wanted to live here. When I explained her about the Cullen's being able to go outside during the daytime, she just _had_ to try it out.

"We can move again, if you want. If Forks is making you remember Edward more thoroughly, we'll leave." Cole muttered, carefully choosing his words.

"No, I'm fine. It's fine." I assured them. "I know Heather likes it here and besides, school is about to start back up again."

"Bella, I have a feeling that something good is going to happen soon." Heather informed me. That was her talent. She could tell when something good or bad was going to happen. It wasn't certain but it worked most of the time.

Cole looked up at her. "What? What's going to happen, Heather?"

"I don't know, Cole." She murmured under her breath, looking down at her hands. Of course she didn't know. That was the other problem with her talent; she knew something good was going to happen, she just didn't know what. She was tough on herself for that.

"It's okay Heather." Cole reached around my back and pulled her chin up with his finger. "At least we know something good _will _happen." And with that, he leaned across my lap and kissed her passionately.

I couldn't take it! "Please! Stop!" I sobbed. "Don't…" I whispered.

"Sorry." Heather mumbled against Cole's lips before pushing him away. "Bella, you have to forget him. I don't mean to be mean, but, Bella, it's killing me to watch you like this. I've never even seen you happy, once! He left you over a century ago, when you were… human." She sneered the last word.

That brought back several bad memories, one of them more prominent than the others.

_During the dreaded year that Edward had left me, I had jumped off a cliff. I of course, being stupid Bella, did it for amusement __purposes only._

_I was drowning. I saw the every face of every Cullen flash before my eyes, resting on Edward, before I sank into the darkness._

_It was Heather who saved me. I was practically dead when she found me._

'_This will hurt' she warned me before sinking her pearly white teeth into my neck._

_In three very long days, I was a newborn vampire._

_Heather attempted to explain to me several times what I was. Each time I interrupted too tell her I knew what I was._

"Heather, you don't understand!" I cried. "Imagine if Cole left you. Now imagine he did while human emotions were running through your body. Do you not think you would get a little depressed?" I questioned.

"Bella, of course I would be sad, and, yeah, a little depressed as well. But I know I would get over it. I would hate myself for awhile but I would force him out of my mind. Like you should be doing." She ranted.

"Heather, drop it!" I stood with rage.

"Bella, I will _not _drop it!" Heather rose to my height.

"Heather…!" Cole warned her.

"Stay out of it, Cole!" Heather hissed at him, still looking me straight in the eye.

"I'm going for a run. Do _not_ follow me, or so help me god!" I screamed at her, making a run for it.

"Bella! Bella! I'm sorry! Bella I…" She trailed off, realizing I wasn't turning around.

So in the past three minutes, I had managed to cry a tearless river—wait, make it a lake—fight with my sister—let alone best friend—and, best of all, learned something good was going to happen.

I couldn't help but wonder what it was that was going to happen. Heather was almost never wrong about her "feelings".

"Bella!" called a distantly familiar voice. I wasn't sure who it was, all I knew was it wasn't Heather or Cole and whoever it was, was _definitely_ a vampire.

**So, sorry for the cliffy, just had to. I already have Chapter 2 done; I just won't have it posted for another week or so. For anyone wondering, my other fan ****fiction: School Year, I just don't see going anywhere's but Drama Lane. I hope you like this one.**


	2. Say What!

**So, first of all, ****thank you for the wonderful reviews and fave adds and alerts. The following list are the people who did the above:**

**-passion.x**

**This-Does-Not-Concern-You**

**Jules452**

**Captain Oblivious**

**Shiro Shade**

**hoLy fUdgE my BAnaNA**

**UnlovedBandNerd**

**Thank you again. And sorry if I forgot anyone.**

**Secondly, I would like to say that I was surprised that no one attempted to guess who the vampire was…**

**So on with the story!**

**Dream On**

**Chapter two**

**Say What?!**

I turned slowly, very, _very_ slowly.

"Bella! Thank _god_ I found your! I saw your little fight with Heather; I'm so glad I caught up with you! You know, you're not that fast a runner."

"Alice? Alice! Alice, _oh my god_! Alice, am I going insane?" my breath was ragged with excitement. I leaped on top of her, pulling her into a bear hug. "Am I seeing things? Are you really here?"

"Bella! I'm here! Calm down!" she pushed me off of her. "I know you have a lot of questions for me. For starters, no, Edward does not know I'm here with you." She murmured in my ear.

"Alice I--" I couldn't finish. When she brought him up like that, surprising me, I wasn't sure what my response should be. I ducked my head in embarrassment.

"Bella, let's sit down and you can ask me all the questions you want." She pulled my arm towards a big, round log.

I pulled her slight body down next to me. "First off, why? Why are you here, in Forks, I mean." I asked her.

"Edward didn't want me to; he sat there, miserable as ever, for years. He told me to not watch your future, to ignore it. I just couldn't do that. If you had died and Edward didn't know… I don't even know what would have happened.

"Anyways, I watched you jump, and then I saw nothing for awhile. Scared the crap out of me. I thought you were dead. I debated whether or not to tell him. I wasn't sure at first. That is until I saw you again. I saw you perfectly… with Heather. Once again, I debated telling him. I decided that wouldn't be a good idea. He would have killed himself, Bella." She explained.

"So I followed you here. Of course the rest of the family is here with me. We're going to be attending Forks High School again, with you. He was very much against moving here. I knew it was because of you and it would remind him of you but, now you too can be together again."

My jaw dropped. "I don't think I can bring myself to go to school if he's there."

"He made a mistake, Bella. I'm sure he's sorry. I know he still loves you." She tried to persuade me.

"No he doesn't," I bowed my head. "He told me. He said he 'didn't want me' anymore."

"It was all a lie. He didn't mean it." She placed her tiny hand on mine. "He knew you wouldn't let him leave unless he made you believe he didn't love you anymore. Unless he broke your heart, and his in the process." She explained

I didn't believe her, I couldn't. "No." I shook my head. "He doesn't love me anymore." I looked her straight in the eye. "Tell me, Alice, does he know? I mean, that I'm here?" I questioned.

"No." she answered simply.

"How did you keep it from him?" With Edward's special power I assumed he would have already known.

"For the past hundred years I've been mentally singing songs in all different languages." She shrugged. "Either way, he'd been so depressed he doesn't even pay attention to many thoughts anymore."

"Oh." That was my brilliant response, the best I could come up with. "Alice,"

"Yes?" she asked in true curiosity.

"Will he still go to school if… you know… I'm there? If he sees me?" I dropped my head once again.

"Bella, pleas, please, please understand that he loves you," she paused quickly to tap where my dead heart was sitting, "and don't tell me you don't love him because I know you do."

"Alice, I… I mean… I do… Oh… I don't know," I stuttered, "and stop saying he loves me, I know he doesn't!" I shouted.

"I'll prove it! You have to see him mope and wallow to understand how much it kills him. He assumes you're dead Bella," She stood up, pulling me along with her, "he probably would have already made a trip to Volterra if Carlisle hadn't forced him to stay home."

"Alice, I can't! I won't!" I struggled to pull my arm free. "Can _please_ just wait fro school tomorrow? I promise, I just… I'm not stable enough for that." I pleaded.

"Fine," she screamed, dropping my arm dramatically, "but, don't think I won't find you." She warned.

**AN: So how do you like it. Once again I have the next chapter already written and I plan on updating it soon but I expect at least 4 reviews before I update.**


	3. School

**WOW! Thank you so much everyone for all the faves, alerts and reviews. Once again I'll list off the people who did so:**

**ReminisceOnMemories**

**obsessive-addict**

**xxtwilightweirdoxx**

**onetimepoet**

**pieceofourforever224**

**2KAZUMA**

**INeedEdwardMoreThanLifeItself**

**MyImmortal01**

**glad2bwell**

**AwesomeEyes**

**SharkGurl**

**NatiEfron**

**twilightluver123987**

**And special thanks to : onetimepoet, SharkGurl, INeedEdwardMoreThanLifeItself, glad2bwell, twilightluver123987 and AwesomeEyes. If they hadn't have reviewed, I would not be updating this right now.**

**So once again, thank you SO much! I'm glad you all like my story.**

**Dream On**

**Chapter 3**

**School**

The next morning was very long. I was forced to go to school. I hadn't told Heather or Cole about my meeting with Alice in the forest, and I really didn't plan on it. For this reason alone, Heather wouldn't let me stay home, to her, I had no reason for it other than the reminder or Edward, which only brought her back to last night's conversation.

"Come on, Bella, we're going to be late if we don't leave now!" she shouted from downstairs.

I grabbed one of the three shirts I had laying on my couch and put it on, not even really glancing at it. "Coming!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs.

We ran to the school, if anyone asked we would tell them we lived close enough to walk.

We arrived at school in a matter of minutes. "Cheer up Bella." Cole stopped in front of me, pulling my mouth up into a fake smile.

"Fine!" I sneered. I smiled half-heartedly. I was _not_ looking forward to seeing Edward, and I knew he was going to be here, that is, until he saw me. I wasn't sure he would stay. He would get mad and storm off because Alice knew.

We walked at human speed to the administrations office. I knew the Cullens would probably end up there at some point during the morning, but I needed my schedule. Everything was still in the same place as it had been a century before.

"Hello? May I help you?" a young woman glanced up from the paper work on her desk.

"Yes. We're new students here. We're the Smiths." Heather spoke, knowing I couldn't and Cole wouldn't. We had pre-chosen our surname. Heather thought it best if we went with one of the most common last names.

"Of course. I'm Mrs. Wilson," the woman fanned through her documents, "Wow, there seems to be a whole lot of new kids this year."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Cole took a step forward to ask his question.

"There's another family that just moved to Forks also. A Cullen family? Do you know them? It seems their great-grandparents lived here a long time ago and now they're here as well." She smiled genuinely.

It seemed Heather and Cole were frozen where they were. Heather's mouth was even hanging open. "No, we don't know anyone by the name of Cullen." I blurted out before Heather could get her act together.

"Oh," Mrs. Wilson said a little surprised at my words, "well, here are your schedules and your maps. Also, can you please get every teacher you have to sign this slip?" She handed us three pieces of paper each.

"Sure, no problem." Cole said, grabbing his papers.

I grabbed mine and left quickly, trying to avoid Heather and Cole, who would both definitely have questions for me.

"Bella! Please wait, Bella." Heather shouted from the office. "Bella, we don't blame you, just calm down."

I turned around quickly—quickly for a human, that is—and took a step towards her. "Heather, I'm sorry I've put you through all of this but—"

"But nothing, Bella," she interrupted me, "Bella, it's fine, we get it. He hurt you, and it's not your fault. All I want to know is, did you know they were here?" she mimicked my step.

"Heather…" I started

"Bella, just answer the question," I guess I must have nodded, because her next words surprised me, "Why didn't you tell us, Bella?" she gasped.

"You know why I didn't tell you! I don't always need to tell you everything that happens to me!" I shouted at her. I turned around swiftly and stocked off towards my first class, ignoring all the stares I received.

I glanced at my schedule. There was a nicely laid out chart on the page. In the "1st period" category the word Spanish was written. I made way to building six, where Spanish was located. All I could hope for was that none of the Cullens were in any of my classes.

When I arrived in the Spanish classroom I went straight to the teacher's desk. I had picked up some Spanish while living in Mexico a few years previous. Before I made a mistake, I looked down at the name plate on the desk. "Holà Sra. Lopez. Mi nombre es Bella Smith. Soy un estudiante de nuevo aquí. "

The tall, dark haired woman behind the desk, turned around slowly. She looked me over once. I heard a few snickers and laughs coming from the students. "Bueno, hola Sra. Smith. " she smiled at me. "Normally, we speak English in this class unless I say otherwise." She continued with a very strong accent. If I could have blushed, I would have. School had really changed since the last time I went to school. "Don't worry about it Bella." She signed my paper and found me a seat in the back of the class.**(AN: I hope the Spanish is right, I used Google translator so, please, let me know if I got it wrong.)**

That class dragged on for what seemed like hours. There still hadn't been any sign of the Cullens. Maybe Edward had heard something from Alice's thought last night, after she'd left me. I secretly hope he'd heard what she thought and forced everyone to leave. I know he wouldn't want to endure the awkwardness.

Second period, Biology, was just as dreadful as Spanish had been. I sat through an hour long period, thinking about when I was going to be surprised by seeing a Cullen. I knew it would either have to happen soon or I would be stuck with hating myself for getting worked up about seeing Edward again.

I took four long hours for lunch to finally role around. At that time a day I chickened out and decided I would skip lunch period. I knew Alice would find me eventually.

I decided I would go to the library and read a book. I pulled out a copy of Wuthering Heights—I always carried one around with me—and sat at one of the long rectangular tables.

As assumed, Alice came skipping into the library before long. "Bella? Please, why won't you come downstairs?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I can't, Alice. I just… I'm not ready. He doesn't love me anymore and I can't stand that type of rejection again."

"I've seen it. It doesn't matter what you do or say, you _will _come downstairs." She sat down in the chair beside me. "He does love you," she whispered in my left ear, "I've seen that too."

I shrugged her off of me. "If I go with you to the cafeteria, do you promise to let me leave if I need to."

She jumped in her seat. "Yes, Bella! Yes! I promise!" she grabbed my hand and yanked me from my chair.

"Shhhh!" the librarian shushed us.

"Sorry." I mouthed at her.

Alice pulled me towards the cafeteria swiftly. I was _not _ looking forward to this, the rejection, the hate, and, worst of all, the depression. I knew my depression would kick back in as soon as I saw him.

As we walked through the cafeteria doors Alice said in a normal, conversational tone, "Edward, look who's here." I looked towards the table Alice was now looking at.

Edward lifted his head slowly. His expression was one of anger. Obviously, he didn't care who it was with Alice. He gave her a death stare and when his eyes landed on me… He smiled? He smiled a true, warm smile. His eyes went from a dark black to a dark golden colour.

I'm not sure what my expression resembled. Something of horror, probably.

"Bella?" he mouthed.

I glanced at Alice just as she nodded at him. "It's her, Edward. This is why I've been singing." She giggled.

He stood and started walking towards us. That was all I could handle. I knew even this would hurt later, let alone if he touched me. I bolted for the door—at human speed—and ran to the forest surrounding the school. I dropped on to the ground and began dry sobbing.

"Alice, don't follow me. Stay where you are. You promised." I sobbed. I knew she would see.

**So, that's all! Ummm school starts back up tomorrow so I probably won't be able to update for awhile. Also, on Saturday the 17th, I'm throwing a Twilight party for my friends and me. So Chapter 4 will probably be up on Sunday. Thanks for all the reviewing and stuff. I want at least 7 reviews before I update.**


	4. Edward

**SURPRISE!!! It's early!! Yay!**

**I would just like to say THANK YOU EVERYONE!! I would like to make a special shout out to mtmt9887. Thank you very much for helping me with the Spanish problem there and also for the AMAZING review.**

**There's one more thing I would like to know. My friend has read this, she's actually the one who told me to start putting my writing online, she told me my writing makes me seem older. Also, my teacher told me I'm writing at a WAY older level than I should be, which kind of make sense because I write for my local newspaper. Anyways, this is my question: How old am I? In your review I would like everyone to answer that. This not only answers my question but it also tells me if people are reading my ANs.**

**SO ON TO THE STORY!!**

**Dream On**

**Chapter 4**

**Edward**

I hid in the forest for the rest of school, refusing to even set eye on anyone, Heather and Cole included.

At four I decided Heather and Cole were probably quite worried by now and dying to ask me their questions. I ran home as quickly as I could.

When I arrived home there were no lights on. This could only mean one thing; Cole and Heather were in their room, doing things I didn't even want to think of. It would probably just set me off again.

I opened the door slowly, trying to sneak in and not mess up their "romantic mood". I ran upstairs swiftly and went straight to my room.

There, I grabbed my MPs and lay on my couch.

All of a sudden a sharp knocking sound came from the window area. I pushed the curtains aside and lifted the window.

"Alice, what do you want?" I didn't even bother looking at her face. I didn't need to, who else would come to my room at night. It had to be her.

"It's not Alice," a delicate, beautiful voice broke through the darkness.

"Rosalie?" A voice so gorgeous, it could only belong to one person.

"Yes." She grabbed my shoulder and turned about face.

I could now see her face perfectly. "What… Why… Rose, why are you here?" I asked.

"Bella, it's a long story. I came here to tell you two things," she gave me a quick but sincere hug, "I know you had no choice in this,"—she gestured to my body—"but if you had, would have chosen this?" she wondered.

"You know, I'm not sure anymore. Before, when Edward and I…" I paused, holding back the waterless tears that were now stinging my eyes. I took a deep breath while Rose rubbed my back. "Well, I really wanted immortality. I wanted to be with him forever, for eternity. When he left… all that changed, I guess. I don't see the point in living without him. You don't know how hard it's been."

"Oh. Wow." Her mouth hung open for a fraction of a second before she composed herself. "I never knew he meant so much to you." She grabbed my hand, rubbing her thumb along the back of the hand.

"Yes." I nodded, not quite sure how to respond to that. "Anyways, what was the other thing you wanted to speak with me about?" I changed the subject, hoping the next one wasn't as harsh.

"Yes, the other subject." She started. "He loves you, Bella, he really and truly does. I promise you that Edward loves you."

I yanked my hand from hers and stood up. "Oh, so that's why you're here. You _did_ come here for Alice. She told you to tell me that, didn't she?" I nearly screamed, all but forgetting Heather and Cole.

"No." she said calmly. "Bella, Alice didn't know I made the snap decision** (AN: remember, this is set in the middle of New Moon so Bella doesn't know about snap decisions yet.)** to come, which was, like, two seconds before I started running."

"Oh, sorry." I muttered, sitting back down. "Continue."

"You haven't truly seen him mope, Bella, and you probably never will because every time you enter the room he cheers up.

"Today, at lunch, when he smiled, that was the first time I've seen him smile in over a hundred years." She explained.

"I know why he smiled, and it wasn't because he loves me," I laughed. "He smiled at Alice for her attempt to bring us back together."

"Ha!" she made a loud noise. "You're blind Bella. You'll have to wait for him to tell you himself if you won't believe us." She stood up and walked over to the window. "Bella, before I leave, I wanted to tell you once more thing." She seemed to re-evaluate her next words.

"Yes?" I stood up too.

"I really have missed you." And with that, she jumped out the window.

I stood in front of the window in awe. Rosalie—the same Rosalie who hated me—had, just said she _missed_ me.

I sighed and fell back on the couch with a loud _smack_.

That night was fairly uneventful. I lay on my couch all night, listening to my MP3 and reading Wuthering Heights.

In the morning I threw on sweats and a t-shirt and ran downstairs.

"Well now, _someone's_ in a better mood." It was the truth; I _was_ in a good mood.

I nodded and smiled.

"Sorry we didn't go out and look for you yesterday. Alice got a hold of us and told Heather that you didn't want anyone to follow you." Cole put his hand on my shoulder. "Edward was disappointed. He added quickly.

"Ugh! Not you too!" I yelled. "Can we just go?" I staled off towards the door, ignoring the giggle I heard escape through Heather's mouth.

The entire time spent on our way to school was used as Heather's "tell me everything" time.

She literally told me _everything_. She talked about each Cullen individually. Spending the most time on Alice, they had really started a new friendship.

When she started to talk about Edward and how sad he'd been the day before, I placed my hands over my ears and, childishly, started singing.

She immediately stopped. "Oh Bella! You _know_ you're gonna have to talk to him at some point." After that we dropped the subject, I could deal with the thought of Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme--though, not necessarily in that order--just... not Edward.

All of a sudden I felt the weight of another--very light-- being. Then everything went black. "Alice, uncover my eyes." I tried to pry her dainty fingers from my face, to no avail.

And then there was light, and an even lighter figure in front of me. I looked around me and noticed that everyone but Alice, Edward and I had already left.

"Alice." I groaned.

"Oh, Bella, don't ruin this! Talk to him!" She urged me, grinning at Edward. Then she skipped off after the now disappearing Heather.

"Bella?" The beautiful voice I'd been picturing--and wrong, I might add-- for a century, was now right behind me.

"What?" I muttered.

"I know you hate me right now, but please, Bella, please, look at me." he pleaded.

**AN: What shall happen? Can anyone guess? Will Bella be her stubborn self and walk away, or will my stubbornness conquer hers, allowing her to talk to him.**


	5. Confrontations Part 1

**Hello! So, Chapter 5, I've decided, I would make into two parts because I'm mean. T****here's a part that I really wanted to end it at but if I did Chapter 5 would be **_**really**_** short.**

**So the average age that was guessed was 15. No one got it right and the average age was wrong as well. I'm actually 13! Please let me know about what you think by that in your review.**

**On to the chapter.**

**Dream On**

**Chapter 5**

**Confrontations Part 1**

I weighed the two options in my head. On the one hand, I'd get to talk to the one I'd missed so much to the point of almost death. But, on the other hand, if he decided he still didn't… love me and then he left again, I don't think I could live through it this time.

"Please, Bella?" he pleaded again.

It _really_ wasn't fair when he did that to me, pleaded the way he did. I spun around at a leisurely speed. "What?" There was too much acid in my voice.

"I want to apologize for everything, for Alice being as annoying and persistent as always and for Rosalie's little 'visit' last night." He seemed to be weighing his next words. "And… for everything I've done to you. For hurting you, for _leaving_ you" He whispered. I flinched at his last words. He lifted his hand to place it against my check but I moved before he could touch me.

"Edward…" I cautioned. "Please. Don't."

He frowned, dropping his hand.

"Edward, I _can't_ do this. I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt again." I said, looking into his dark golden eyes, he hadn't fed in a while. "You should hunt." I blurted out, pointing at his eyes.

"You should too." He pointed to mine. "Why don't we go now? We'll ditch and hunt." He offered.

"Edward, I can't." I _wouldn't_. I couldn't even allow myself to wait for his answer; I turned around and stalked off to class.

"Bella! I know I hurt you, but please! I won't hurt you again. I promise you, I won't hurt you!" I could only imagine what his face looked like; it would be plastered in pain.

"Edward," I turned my head, looking him dead on in the eye. "I can't!" I murmured.

He grabbed my hand with what used to be a too strong grip. "Please, Bella, don't _you_ hurt _me_." He whispered.

I tried freeing my hand but that only made him tighten his grip. "Bella…" he whispered my name several times.

Suddenly he wrapped his arms around my torso. On instinct alone, I leaned mu head down and bit the inside of his elbow.

He hissed.

"Sorry, Edward, but you _need_ to let go!" I hissed back at him.

His arms dropped to his side.

I kept walking towards my original destination, which I no longer remembered.

"Bella…" I heard Edward mutter sadly under his breath. "I love you."

Had I heard correctly? I wasn't sure. I had the sudden urge to turn around and kiss him, but I ignored it.


	6. Confrontations Part 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a long time since I've updated! I've been really sick with the flu. Yesterday I was actually in bed all day. I think I've been losing reviewers because I don't update everyday so I've decided that I will start updating every second day. I will update every day if you guys review more than the last chapter. I'm sorry if that was confusing.**

**Also if you go to my profile there is a link in the homepage section, right above the avatar. If you click it, it's my site. It has a photo gallery with pictures of how I picture things such as Heather, Cole, Bella's outfit, etc. It also has updates about my fan fictions.**

**Dream On**

**Chapter 5**

**Confrontations Part 2**

I spent five periods hiding out in the same spot in the forest as I had yesterday.

Just before seventh period I decided I was being silly. I walked to the gym swiftly. I found my gym uniform and changed.

Coach Andrews informed us that we would be playing volleyball. I knew gym was going to be _horrible_ because I was going to have to slow myself down.

The coach split us up into two separate teams and we started up a game.

"You're late." I heard Coach Andrews scolding someone. I zoned out.

The ball came flying at my face. I put my hands up to protect myself. It hit my hands with a _slap_ and rebounded into someone's eager arms. After that my team decided I should be the substitute, the bench warmer. Even as a vampire I was a lousy athlete.

I sat down on the bench next to three other people, barely even acknowledging anything.

I spent awhile sitting alone, barely even watching the game that was happening right before my eyes. I was numb.

All of a sudden someone moved across the bench, practically touching me.

"Edward?" I asked, looking up. It was a silly question, I knew who the answer. I could smell him. "Edward, please don't. Please stop making this worse." I pleaded.

"Won't you _please_ believe me? I made a mistake, a _big_ mistake. I messed up and… I lied. I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I need to apologize, but whatever the number, I'll do it." He pledged.

If I could cry I would have. I turned my face in shame, ignoring the stinging in my eyes. "Edward, will you tell me something?" This was going to kill me.

"Anything."

"Tell me, do you still…" I paused, "love me?" I dropped my head into my hands, worried for his answer. This would either hurt me now, if he said no, or later, if he said yes and left again, as I knew he would.

It took him awhile to answer me. I lifted my head from my hands to look at him. He was studying his arm carefully. "Sorry." I said under my breath.

"It's okay. It stings a little, but I don't mind. I'm glad it was you who bit me and not someone else."

He grabbed my hand and held it with both of his. I knew he was about to hurt me… bad. "And to answer your first question: _Yes, I do love you_." I tightened my grasp on his hand and dropped my jaw. "I mean, that'd a good thing, r-right?" He stuttered. "Is that why you don't want to talk to me? Because you don't love me anymore? I guess that makes sense. I wanted you to move on."

I pulled his hands closer to my body and shook my head. "No, I-I-I love you t-too." I couldn't believe the words I had willed myself to say. I looked down at our hands, intertwined together. I liked it.

"Well, that's a relief." He joked.

"This is going to hurt." I breathed.

"I won't let anyone touch you, let alone _hurt_ you." He was staring deep into my eyes.

"No, I mean when you leave again." I clarified.

His eyes burned with pain. "I'm _not _leaving you." He practically growled.

"Okay, okay," I lifted my hands in surrender, "I believe you."

"Class is over. Do you want to come over?" He chuckled at my face. I hadn't heard the bell.

"Alright, let me get changed and I'll need to find Heather and—"

"Bella, don't worry about it. Alice has taken care of it. They're coming over as well." He stood, pulling me with him.

"I guess it's a plus that we have at least _one_ class together." I changed the subject.

"Two, actually." He tapped my nose lightly.

I raised my left eyebrow at him.

"We have sixth period trig together as well." He squeezed my hand and smiled.

"Oh, that's right, I skipped yesterday _and_ today." I realized.

He laughed and released my hand. "Get changed and we can go home."

I ran into the lockeroom ad quickly ad I could. I whipped off my gym clothes at lightning speed and replaced them with my casual wear. As soon as I was fully clothed I grabbed my bags and ran.

Of course, he was still done before me. Even with immortality, I couldn't out run him.

He grabbed my hand once more and pulled me along behind him.

"I hope you don't mind, I still have the Volvo." He informed me. "Rosalie's done some work on it to keep it current."

"It's okay, I love the Volvo." I muttered. "We don't even have a car." I giggled.

Edward, always the gentleman, opened the passenger door for me. I giggled again. He ran around the car and got in his side.

"I'm _so_ happy you forgave me." He grabbed my hand again and started the car.

"I am too." I murmured.

We spent most of the ride to the Cullen house staring into each others eyes.

When Edward broke away from my gaze I felt a surge of sadness shoot through me. But when he spoke it disappeared.

"Here we are."

I glanced out the windshield to the oh so familiar house sight of a great white house.

"Wow! It still looks exactly the same as I remember." I gawked.

"Esme restored it." He explained. "The interior's the same as well. When we… went away,"—I flinched at his words—"we left everything in its place. We even left the piano and Alice's wardrobe. We hoped we might someday return. I _never_ imagined you'd be here." He reached across the car to lightly stroke my cheek.

And then he was at my side of the car, door open, arm extended. "Shall we?"

"We shall." I placed my hand in his and stood up with my neck extended, mocking him.

"Ha—ha." His laugh was obviously fake. "Let's go, Alice is literally bouncing right now."

"Okay." I followed after him. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes. Alice told them… well, everything, and they wanted to see us…together…again." He admitted.

**So that's all for now. Slight cliffy, it's worth it though. I'll update in two days unless the review count is higher than last time.**

**Also, I've decided to start making sneak peaks to the next chapter to get you review more.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_**You should move in!" I jumped as she popped up behind me. She placed two hangars and a pair of shoes in my waiting arms. "I know Edward wouldn't mind."**_


	7. Meet the Family Again!

**Hey again. So I didn't get the amount of reviews I was hoping for but here's why I'm still updating a day early:**

**1. I'm nice.**

**2. I'm sure some of you were dying from the suspense**

**3. Tomorrow I have a basketball game and may not be able to update.**

**So yeah, be nice about this chapter, I love it. I must warn you it's kind of a filler.**

**I also completely forgot to put a disclaimer so here it is and it's for the whole story.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight and all its characters. I own Heather, Cole and the teachers.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Dedication**_

_This chapter __is dedicated to __twilightersk8r__ for both the longest review of Chapter 5 Part 2 and for feeling sympathy for me when it came to the flu!_

**Dream On**

**Chapter 6**

**Meet the Family…Again?!**

"Bella!" Alice tackled me to the floor as soon as I wan in the room.

"Alice, get up! I haven't seen my little sister in a century!" Emmet's deep, booming voice erupted into a whine.

"Hello Emmett." I chuckled.

Alice slowly got up, only _now_ taking in my outfit, though she'd seen me at school. "Oh hell! Bella, you're outfit! It's-it's," she stuttered. "_Horrible_!" She shouted at me, her little finger in my face.

Everyone erupted into laughter except Alice and myself.

I tightened my grip on Edward's hand, not willing to leave him right now. "Alice…" I groaned.

"Oh _please_, Bella! Let me just get you an outfit, yours' makes you look depressed and—"

"I _am_ depressed," I interrupted. "Or… at least, I _was_ less than an hour ago." Edward squeezed my hand, and I felt that stinging feeling returning to my eyes.

Alice rolled her little golden eyes and continued, ignoring everything I said. "Annnnnnnd…" She drew out the word. "And, I kinda, sorta, maybe, already got you a whole new outfit." Her voice got squeaky around the end.

"Alice…" I groaned again.

Edward, still holding my hand as if there was no tomorrow, chuckled quietly.

"It's okay, Bella," the all too familiar voice whispered in my ear, "the outfits aren't _too_ bad." He promised.

I sighed and slowly dropped my hand from Edward's

"Thank you Bella!" Alice screeched in my ear and pulled on the hand that had just fallen to my side.

I followed behind her reluctantly as she yanked me into her room, past the oversized bathroom—in which I'd played Bell Barbie one too many times—and into the closet that was literally bigger that her room.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. I couldn't put words to what I was seeing.

"This half is your side." She motioned towards a door that was separating either side of her immense closet.

She opened the king sized, white painted door and I gasped.

"Wow!" I repeated. "Amazing!" Apparently my brain could only form one word sentences. I groaned. "Alice, no! I can't take all these clothes."

"Bu you can." She dropped my hand to pull a long silver rack of clothing towards me. "You can choose anything from here, it's your casual rack." She informed me. "Please though, use it well."

I sighed. "Alice, no. Firstly, you paid for these, I can't take them."

"You're my sister again," she argued. "So, what's mine is yours."

"Secondly, I wouldn't know how to match any of these together to make it a 'nice outfit'" I put air quotes around my words.

"Don't worry, I'll help you with matching. I promise you'll look drop dead _gorgeous_ for the next… well, forever." She jerked my arm and stripped me of all my clothes. She threw them to the floor before running off to find me an outfit.

"Alice, you really, _really_ shouldn't have." I spoke even though she was nowhere to be seen. "I won't be able to use it anyways. It's not as if I can just run over here whenever I need to change."

"You could move in!" I jumped as she popped up behind me. She placed two hangars and a pair of shoes in my waiting arms. "I know Edward wouldn't mind."

"I-I d-don't know i-if I'm r-ready f-for that-t yet-t." I stuttered foolishly. "I only just accepted the fact that Edward still loves me the same as he did and I _do_ now." I admitted.

She pulled a light fabric over my head and pulled really tight jeans up to my hips before she bent down to place the shoes on my feet. "There, you look _beautiful_." She said, pulling me tot the life sized mirror.

As I stared at the woman in the mirror, it was only _now _that I truly looked at myself. I didn't even bother looking at the blue shirt, only ending at my thighs. The top of it was covered in sequins and the jeans were dark blue, almost black skinny jeans. The shoes were a beautiful rich blue colour. The outfit truly brought out my chalky complexion.

As my hand rose to the touch my face to see if it was real Alice muttered in my ear, "That's exactly why you should move in. You know now that he loves you and he knows that you feel the same. He wouldn't mind and neither would the rest of us. You would move into his room and I would this closet." She paused to grab my hand. "Bella, I want you as my sister again."

I drew in a sharp breath. "I…I don't know. We've only been together for a day—sort of—for crying out loud! But… I guess… I guess I could talk to him." I sighed.

Alice pulled a necklace around my neck. It held a diamond star in the middle of another silver star. "Thank you!" she squeaked. I leaned down to hug her. "Now let's go show everyone your new outfit."

I allowed myself one final glance towards the mirror and followed suit.

"Thank Alice," I whispered. "For everything."

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So, that's all for now. If I get at least 11 reviews I will try updating tomorrow.**

**Can anyone guess who's speaking in the special sneak peak? You get a cookie if you guess right.**

**Q/A time:**

**Q: Does Bella have a power?**

**A: Yes. She will be a shield. I'm not gonna tell anyone everything right now but I will be introducing Eleazer (hope that's spelled right ?!) into the story so that he can tell Bella she's a shield.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

"**And this time, because you're immortal as well, you two can get married and, Bella, you could join our family."**


	8. Kisses

**Hey guys, so I know this is late, about a day late, but I'm sick again and I had a basketball game on Monday and today and a practice yesterday. I promise you I will try to update sooner. Also, I had three people guess that the person who was speaking in the sneak peak was Carlisle. I will tell you that that guess is close but wrong. Read to find the answer.  


* * *

**

Dedication:

This time I dedicate this to... EVERYONE! I can't pick just one:).

* * *

**Dream On**

**Chapter 7**

**Kisses**

As I made my way down the stairs Edward's gaze captured mine immediately. He smile his sweet, loving smile and in that moment I knew I was ready. Ready for marriage, ready for family, and, most of all, ready to spend the rest of eternity with the one I loved so much, the one sitting in the bright ivory loveseat, his hand stretched ou towards me, awaiting the time I would place my hand in his again. I smiled my own devoted grin.

I walked eagerly to the man I'd missed so much. I grasped his hand in mine and sat with him in the small but comfortable love seat.

"You look beyond beautiful" Edward spoke softly in my ear.

I dropped my head in embrassment as Emmet let a loud goofaw slip through his teeth. "Thanks." I murmured.

"You really are very pretty as an immortal." Rosalie let the words slip through her tightly seald lips. I could tell they burned her, she wasn't used to being nice to me. "Not that you weren't pretty before." she clarified.

I giggled and took her hand in mine. "Thank you. And... I understand... w-what you mean."

Edward's arm wrapped around my waist tightly. I placed my hand on his.

"Bella, I'm so happy you can be with Edward again." Esme chided. "And this time, because you're immortal aswell, you two can get married and, Bella, you could join our family again."

I stiffened.

Edward, feeling my stiffness, chuckled softly. "Esme, calm down. It's been less than a day. We haven't spoken about _anything._"

I giggled uncomfortably while Edward tightened his grip on my waist. "Thank you." I breathed, just loud enough for him to hear.

While the night continued I grew quieter and quieter. I was waiting for the moment in which Edward would bring me someplace quiet and remote where we could finally talk.

Suddenly Edward nodded at Carlisle's unspoken question.

"Go ahead then." Carlisle nodded towards the stairs.

"Thank you." I was very confused by this nearly silent exchange until Edward pulld me to my feet. He rushed me to the stairs before carefully sweeping me off my feet and ran up the stairs.

I raised an eyebrow at my love who simple smiled and placed me on the black leather couch.

"We've been sitting downstairs for hours and you've been silent for the most part." He sat down next to me. "Carlisle suggested we take a break. After all, we've barely even spoken since gym today. Ithought we could... catch up?" He chuckled.

"Edward... I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about my years in... darkness. I'm not ready to remember the pain of my transformation,"--I winced--"or when I... when I jumped... and...and a-almost died. I'm deffinitely not ready to think of the pain I caused Jacob." I started dry sobbing.

"Bella? Bella, it's alright! You don't need to tell me anything. I'll do the talking and when you _are_ ready to speak, I would like to know who this _Jacob_ person is." I noticed that he sneered Jake's name.

I giggled. "Alright, talk. What did you do while you were... away?"

"I... well, i was tracking... Victoria."

I frew in a deep breath. "You... Victoria?!"

He pulled me into a tight embrace. I rested my head on his chest so I could listen to his calm, steady breathing.

"Yes, I wasn't very good at it." He took a deep breath. "I caught up to her in the sout. I believe she was planning on making a newborn army in order to get to you. I managed to take care of her before she could return here again."

"She was..." I wasn't sure how to place my words. "Laurent, he came found me for Victoria. He hadn't hunted in awhile and he was... Well he would've killed me if it weren't for the... wolves."

"Laurent?" He growled.

All I could do was nod.

"Wait, wolves? What wolves?" He seemed wary now.

"Well... do you remember Jacob Black?"

He stiffened. "Yes."

"He's a... werewolf. Well, at least, he was. I'm not sure if he's still alive." I cringed. mentally at the thought of Jake. Surely he would have heard my screams as I fell towards the water. "He was a part of a pack of wolved. They all saved me from Laurent just seconds before he would have killed me."

"I'm so sorry. I should have _never_ left you." He turned me around so that he could see my eyes. "I love you. I promise to never leave you again." He pledged.

"I love you too." I lifted myself slightly to press my lips to his.

I was like our fist kiss. It had been a century since he last kissed me and even then, it was nothing like this.

There were no cautious lines now. Edward didn't have to worry about his venom or strength, he could just push my lips apart if he felt like it, like he did now.

I let my toungue dance around with his before I moved my hands to his chest, using his shirt to keep my glued to him.

"Bella..." he mumured against my lips. "There are stull people downstairs and, as much as I want to keep going, I'm sure they can herre us." He pulled himself away from my lips.

I felt a surge of rejection shoot throuhg my body. I wouldn't allow him to push me away from him. I _need_ him. I pulled on his shirt again until I was right up against him, we were nearly one person.

He chuckled. "Heather and Cole want to know if you;ll be going home with them. They're debating whether or not they should come upstairs." He whispered. "You can stay, if you like."

"Of course I want to stay!" I said.

"I think they heard you. They're on their way out." He pulled me tighter to his chest.

"I have a question."

"Ask away." He rubbed my bare arm.

"You asked me to move on, right?" I asked.

"Yes." He nodded, his right eyebrow raising slightly.

"Well, did you.. move on?: Did you find someone else to love? Or even, did you find a friend of any kind?" I questioned.

Edward closed his eyes. It looked as if he was afraid to tell me.

"You did, didn't you?" i was nervous now, afraid even.

"Well... " It seemed as thought he was just as afraid as I was. "Rosalie thought I was being stupid and selfish. She thought I needed to find another love and get over you--I was little anti-social. Anyways, she dounf a nomand and told her to come live with us. I won't get too into it, but let's just say Amanda showed... _some_ interest towards me." He studied my face carefully. "I didn't love her Bella. When she found out she left. I'll probably never see her again."

I relaxed a little bit. "That's good to know."

"What about you? You said Jacob was pained when you... died?... Was this the result of... love?" His face fell.

I used my index finger to pull his frown into a smile. "We were just friends. I have always and always will love only one person. I promise you."

He laughed and sighed, falling further onto the couch. "I love you too." He breathed, kissing my forehead.

"Oh, I wasn't talkin about you. I meant Emmett. Sorry for the confusion." I joked. When I noticed the worried crease form in his forehead. I quickly corrected myself. "I'm only joking. And with that, we shared another _very_ passionate kiss.

* * *

**Alright, so that's all for now. Let me know what you think. I don't have a sneak peak this week yet sorry.**


End file.
